1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to razor heads wherein the razor blade and razor blade support plate is bent to provide a selection of inclined arcuate surfaces such as a convex, a straight or a concave cutting edge allowing a choice of arcuate cutting edges to provide a smooth shave over irregular surfaces of the portion of the body being shaved.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art describes several approaches to the problem of closely shaving convex and concave surfaces of the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,010 Hyman, describes a rigid, straight edged razor employing a square shaped blade having four cutting edges of different curvature two straight edges, a concave edge and a convex edge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,791 Van Cleve, describes an arcuate head safety razor shaped to conform to convex and concave body surfaces. The two separate cutting edges on inclined surfaces one above the other. Other prior art designs include a method of clamping one edge of a safety razor blade to remain straight while the other end was mechanically distorted to provide an arcuate edge.